FSC Indonesia
Music of Indonesia The music of Indonesia demonstrates its cultural diversity, the local musical creativity, as well as subsequent foreign musical influences that shaped contemporary music scenes of Indonesia. Nearly thousands of Indonesian islands having its own cultural and artistic history and character.[1] This results in hundreds of different forms of music, which often accompanies dance and theatre. The musics of Java, Sumatra, Bali, Flores and other islands have been documented and recorded, and research by Indonesian and international scholars is ongoing. The music in Indonesia predates historical records, various Native Indonesian tribes often incorporate chants and songs accompanied with musics instruments in their rituals. Today the contemporary music of Indonesia is popular in the region, including neighboring countries; Malaysia, Singapore and Brunei. The diverse world of Indonesian music genres was the result of the musical creativity of its people, and also the subsequent cultural encounters with foreign musical influences into the archipelago. Next to distinctive native form of musics, several genres can traces its origin to foreign influences; such as gambus and qasidah from Middle Eastern Islamic music, keroncong from Portuguese influences, and dangdut with notable Hindi music influence. The contemporary music of Indonesia is diverse and vibrant. Throughout its history, Indonesian musicians were open to foreign influences of various music genres of the world. American jazz were heavily marketed in Asia, and foxtrots, tangos, rumbas, blues and Hawaiian guitar styles were all imitated by Indonesian musicians.[4] As the result various genres were developed within Indonesian music frame; Indonesian pop, rock, jazz, and hip hop. Indonesian music also plays a vital role in the Indonesian creative pop culture, especially as the soundtracks or theme songs of Indonesian cinema and sinetrons (Indonesian TV drama). Indonesian popular film Badai Pasti Berlalu (1977) were also produced successful soundtrack hit with same title in the same year, the soundtrack was remaked in 1999 with Chrisye as the main singer and rendered by Erwin Gutawa in orchestra style. In 2007 the film also being remaked again with new soundtrack that still featuring same songs performed by younger generation artist. Another popular Indonesian coming of age teen movie Ada Apa Dengan Cinta (2002) also produced successful soundtrack hits with most songs written and performed by Melly Goeslaw. Source: Wikipedia Indonesia in FSC Indonesia first took part in FSC 37. Its debut entry was Ayu Ting Ting ''with ''Sik Asik, placing 20th with 54 points. Its worst results came from two separate nul points: FSC 66 (Glenn Fredly - Tinggikan) and FSC 73 (Saint Loco - Dibalik Pintu Istana). However, it's not all bad news for this country, as it has achieved a top 10 placing in 6 editions, a top 5 placing in 2, and even a victory in FSC 70. Judika's Apakah Ini Cinta brought Indonesia's first (and to this day, its only) victory with 112 points. Its latest top 10 placing was way back in FSC 87 where Isyana Sarasvati's All or Nothing scored 7th place and 76 points. Time will tell if Indonesia will score another victory. As of FSC 104, the current Indonesian juries are: * HOJ nekoisneko (since FSC 38) * JurianFeygen (since FSC 37) * 12Points (since FSC 55) * rumahdara (since FSC 100) * vincentw (since FSC 100) With five members, Indonesia, alongside Romania, are the countries with the most jury members. Indonesian FSC Entries Category:FSC participants